Currently, Expert Systems (ES) and/or Expert System tools (ES tools) are used to troubleshoot process issues. In an exemplary system, smart questionnaires which ask users questions about the process variables may be utilized. The smart questionnaires can be advantageous since heuristics can be programmed into the decision tree logic. Process technology experts determine these heuristics. These rules of thumb may be modified slightly per customer process unit because these process technologies are adaptable to specific customer demands (i.e. refinery purpose such as maximizing gasoline or diesel, etc. . . . ). ES tools currently in use are used by field service advisors, but can also be used by customers when a process issue develops. However, current Expert Systems are qualitative in nature and are primarily designed for use by experts for consulting purposes.
As shown in FIG. 1, Remote Performance Management (RPM) system 102 collects process variable data from a process unit 104 and records the collected data through use of a Distributed Control System (DCS) 106. DCS system 106 controls process unit 104 through numerous instrumentation and control devices (not shown) found on process unit 104. Process unit 104 operators can manually alter DCS 106 set points to change process variables. Such process variables include but are not limited to temperature and pressure.
When a process problem, such as a process upset, arises on process unit 104, information from DCS 106, which directly controls process variables in an effort to maintain steady-state or pseudo-steady-state, may be used by RPM system 102 to output graphs and trends. The data may then be reviewed by a user 108 (using a workstation or computer) and changes made to DCS 106 set points to alter the process outputs. Depending on the user type (customer, process technology expert, or novice field advisor), an Expert System (ES) system 110 may be consulted offline to assist in determining appropriate process variables to alter. The RPM system 102 is quantitative in nature, thus needing graphical and analytical interpretation by a process technology expert.
A need exists for integrating the RPM system 102 with an ES 110 to assist in the timely and accurate troubleshooting of process problems. The combined system may economically increase yields from existing sources and/or reduce utility energy usage while efficiently resolving process issues more quickly.